


In Love and Loathing

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: A small little drabble about jewel thief Y/N and Bucky Barnes
Kudos: 1





	In Love and Loathing

Your feet pounded against the pavement. Water sloshed up your pants. Mud kicking up and splattering against your back. There was only a few more blocks between you and safety. The cop cars wailed behind you. Stuck in some nasty traffic and giving you more than enough time to slip away from them. The jewels in your backpack only growing lighter with each and every step you took. Helicopters whirred above you. The shadows of the buildings perfectly hiding your form.

“Stop right there,” The voice from the helicopter boomed, it’s light flashing down on you.

 _Not this time_. You ducked into an alleyway. The jewels on your back were now the least of your concerns. The helicopter search light scanned around the buildings for where you had gone off to. You looked around the alleyway for any signs of life before you knew that you were safe. Only a few people passed by the alleyway but paid no attention to you as you pressed yourself behind a garbage bin.

Your body only ached for a few seconds before your form changed. You inspected yourself in the mirror that laid broken on the ground in front of you. Your hair now grey and stringy. Dirt covered your face and hands. No one would suspect this form The most notable thing about you still the striking blue eyes that stayed while you were shifted. The one bad thing about having your mother be Mystique.

As soon as you were safe, you exchanged the backpack for a trash bag and a shopping cart. You tossed thebackpack into a nearby trashcan and headed out into the streets, keeping your head down to avoid any suspicion. Police cars rushed past you and around a city block corner. You kept walking around for a while until you got back to a safe spot near the Stark Tower. No cops would look for a jewel thief there.

You grabbed the trash bag full of jewels and walked into one of the alleyways around the Stark Tower which now sat with a tribute to the late Tony Stark near the top. You dumped the jewels out onto the ground and placed them all into pockets on your tattered clothing. The alarms from the art museum were still blaring in the distance.

“Where is the suspect?”

Your ears perked up as you turned around to face the man who had come out of the Stark Tower. Dark hair, bright eyes and big muscles that could have only come from one thing. Super serum. You knew his name. You had seen his name all over news lately. Bucky Barnes. Savior of the world and killer of Tony Stark’s parents.

“You don’t-you don’t know?” Bucky sighed, ripping his phone away from his ear. “Then how am I supposed to find her? Why would you even fucking call me then?”

Your body only had to move a few steps before you began to shift again. Bucky’s eyes went over to you. His eyes looked you up and down once before looking back over his shoulder. His frown turned into a large smile as he finally noticed who was walking up to you. You dropped the jewels into a mail box with a smile. The crown jewels that were meant to go back to Africa a long time ago but could only be returned via stealing.

“I found the suspect, I can take care of it from here.” Bucky closed up the phone with a shake of his head. “I fucking loathe you.”

You walked into Stark Tower, “Oh but you love me anyways.”


End file.
